Death Game
by Aj-kun
Summary: Sarcastic dork, blonde with big tits, broody yet insightful and chain-smoking genius form a motley crew and take on Sword Art Online. Surprisingly, they have a chance if they can work together. Rated M for lemons and crude humour, strong Naruto.


**Death Game**

 **Chapter One: New Game, Start.**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Sword Art Online. Those rights belong to both Masashi Kishimoto and Reki Kawahara respectively.

People speaking: "Bring it."

People thinking: 'Death game.'

Creatures/Admin speaking: **"Welcome to my world."**

Notices/Messages/Pop-ups: 'You're in trouble.'

Techniques/Floor Titles: **"Lightning Blade!"**

A virtual escape, a place where you are the master, where things are shaped in your image, is that not what we humans wish for, to play God? To be better than what we are, to build beyond the limitations of our existence . This is my gift to humanity a world where your dreams are realised, you can fly, you need not only ask, you can swim the deepest ocean you need only ask. In my world ask of me these things and I will grant you them, but not for a gamble, a gamble that not many are willing to take.

In this game to be a player you must gamble with your life and nobody is successful in this endevour, you can be certain of that, certain that in this game there are no winners, only me. For I will only make your dreams come true if you complete a task for me, finish the game. Defeat my traps and the monsters that guard my position.

The death game is a place of fantasy, but don't assume that it isn't real, dive in to the virtual world of Aincrad and make your fantasy your destiny.

'It sounds good', a dangerous thought uttered in the mind of a young man as he read his computer screen.

Sword Art Online

The young man wore a pair of blue shorts with a stripe running down each short leg, on his feet were a pair of thongs with black straps running over his feet.

The sun rose outside of his bedroom window, it was open allowing the warm wind of the summer to wash over him. His room was simple; his floor was floorboards save for the carpet beneath his feet. A book shelf filled with books and games, vintage gaming consoles and some photos, photos of his friends, family and of himself and a young girl around the same age whom he had his arm wrapped around.

He pushed up his glasses as he looked to the horizon behind his computer screen for a moment, not before returning to his computer desk. To his right sat a box, wrapped up in wrapping paper neatly with a card attached to a bit of string on top of the box. Taking it and examining the contents inside.

To Naruto,

Congratulations on graduating,

Love Mum.

"I love when my parents try and buy my love." he chuckled to himself as he unwrapped the box, humming in satisfaction as he removed a helmet from its confines.

'The NerveGear.'

A gaming device new to the market and new to him., The NerveGear is a streamlined helmet coated in dark blue. At the back is a long pad with a wire the same color as the NerveGear stretching out of it, plugging into his computer. It also has a battery and internal memory to store data from the games. Thirty percent of the NerveGear's weight is from its internal battery.

Pulling out a small set of instructions he nodded to himself in understanding as he read them over quickly, discarding the small sheet to the side.

Placing the helmet on his head he laid down on his comfortable bed, relaxing as the machine loaded and powered up its central processor. He relaxed as he watched the gear come to life before his eyes. Gripping the sheets in anticipation he smirked as he registered himself, filling in his details. Once the preparations were complete he the start sequence asked for his permission to begin.

"Link start." he uttered as his subconscious mind was downloaded and thrust into the game.

He was falling, falling slowly through the darkness letting the current take his subconscious away. He felt his mind pulled and prodded until he felt his darkness slip away and a bright flash followed.

Welcome to **Aincrad**

...

 **Floor one: The Town of Beginnings**

In a flash of blue light the young man found himself in the middle of a town square, which was the arrival point for beginner players. He stood in between two pillars, which ended in a point top. A computer monitor appeared with a small keyboard underneath, home to a singular button with the word info inscribed onto into. Pushing the button with his glove hand the he found himself absorbing all manner of information.

Suddenly the computer screen produced a holographic image of a boy with bright green hair, a pair of shorts and a red top. He appeared to be smiling as the player stopped probing him for validity.

"So life-like isn't it," a voice registered in his ear as he stood to his feet. His gaze meeting that of a young man's who readily held his hand out.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto as the AI stood at attention by his words, almost robot-like.

The place you are in is called **The Town of Beginnings**. A hub world where all players at some point visit. It was tranquil, lively and safe. The town was home to blacksmiths, item shops and social areas for beginners to meet, make friends and form parties. It was worrisome that this was only the out of a hundred, one-hundred more floors to clear. Like any level based game the monsters, items, and weapons all got more power and increasingly difficult to find and defeat.

With each battle the player would become stronger by gaining experience, enemies ranged from other players to AI's and boss fights. The concept of this game was very simple become strong enough to challenge the boss of that floor by killing things, advance and repeat. Simple right my dude?

This game takes place in the world of **Aincrad**. **Aincrad** is iron-and-stone made floating castle that has about ten kilometers floor base diameter and consists of a hundred floors stacking straight upwards, meaning that each floor's diameter is a bit smaller than the previous one. On each floor, there are a couple of large cities along with countless small scale towns and villages, forests, plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway links each floor to another, and the stairways exist beyond the boss room of each Labyrinth. Defeat the boss and unlock the next floor, get strong by winning, winners clear this game.

"I hate it when players do that." he shook off the experience as Naruto blinked in confusion.

He looked down at his now gloved covered hands, clenching them a few times before following up to his short sleeved grey shirt and down to his white pant pockets and black boots. He also had a small dagger strapped to his hip, complete with a leather belt. The young man's skin tone was a healthy tan. His sun-kissed blonde hair spiked up slightly, slicked back revealing his forehead. He sported a bang of blonde hair that extended down on his right side, stopping by his chin. His striking red eyes were framed behind a pair of glasses; his eyes were striking and dark, seemingly cold. He sported a white shirt and a silver earring was displayed in his left ear.

"My name is Naruto, AI." he answered shaking his hand, gripping it firmly.

"Sorry my bestie!" he exclaimed earning a curious eyebrow raise from Naruto. "I don't mean to step on your flow but my name is Red." the AI took his hand away and held it back out for a fist bump as Naruto cocked his head to the side in bewilderment.

"Well my new bestie, whom is not AI but in fact the very dapperly named Red, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he fist bumped him and pulled back making an 'explosion' noise. "So this is that the developer's idea of life-like?" he said pushing up his glasses as the AI shook his head.

"Don't be hatin' homie, Red is here to show you the ropes. I'll show you." offered the bot earning a head shake from Naruto.

"Nah thanks homie." he mocked chuckling to himself with a sigh. "I think I'd just like to explore. Thanks for the offer though." he answered making a scoffing sound, tapping him on the shoulder

This world seemed real in a sense; he observed the bustling town square around him where markets and many other players resided. Deciding silently to explore the world he was in he stepped off the entry point and past a small garden. He bent down and watched as a lady bug landed on a leaf.

"Alright, if you need any help just call me from the menu anytime," he nodded his face becoming urgent as he pointed toward his pocket. "Before I forget, there seems to be a gift in your trouser pocket. Not many players are lucky enough to be chosen to receive such a gift", said the advisor as Naruto dug into his pockets pulling out a small clear diamond that floated above his palm.

The small stone twirled in a circular pattern, he watched as it glinted as his red eyes scanned its clear features from behind his glasses. Eyeing it as the object gently hovered above his hand, touching it with his other hand it flashed a bright light earning a nod from the AI.

"Congratulations on a healthy baby!" Naruto blinked as his eyebrow twitched in confusion and uncertainty. "He seems like he's ready to hatch soon." he explained as blonde player coughed in an embarrassed manner as turned to the small object.

"Last time I checked eggs aren't stones and hover, although a virtual reality isn't necessarily a real one." confused he put the foreign object back in his pocket, deeming it of some kind of value.

"I'll leave you to it." the AI disappeared and Naruto scrunched his face up resign to his early request to just explore he set out.

Making his way through the town the words 'beta tester' and 'betas' were thrown around a lot. According to the whispers many people were able to test the game before it was put on the market, they knew the best places to hunt, the best places to build their strength.

The crowds were very expansive as the game was still fairly new a high amount of new player's was evident. He noticed the many weapons that some of the other player's had already. Swords and shields, crossbows, throwing knifes, axes and many, many more. This made his small dagger seem entirely unimpressive, stepping to the side he bought up his menu. He started with enough money to buy himself a decent weapon.

Thinking of his body type he surmised that maybe a pair of tantos might suit him best. Weaving his way down a bustling street he made his way over to a small weapons stand. It was made of wood and looked rustic. He stopped to see of the hanging tools on full display. The upper-end tools for sale were put in glass cases on the front desk, a sword, an axe and a bow and arrow were located in this space. Behind the store clerk were a group of daggers, throwing knives and a black box.

"Good morning my boy, something catch your fancy?" asked the old shop manager. She was in her late to mid 50s, sporting an orange cardigan and yellow top. Displaying her grey/brown short hair, it was pushed to the side with a small purple clip.

'Everyone has such stupid clothes in this game.' he thought.

"Just browsing, I'm not really sure what I'm in the market for to be honest." Naruto watched the old blacksmith nod as she ran her hand along her bench, inspecting the dust gingerly between her fingers.

"Something to say?" he enquired raising an eyebrow.

"Depends." she shrugged with a small smirk.

"Depends on how much cash I have, right?" he asked earning a vigorous nod from the old woman. "Well I don't particularly have enough for the weapons in cases, but I've got enough for the ones behind you." she nodded and pulled out a smoke from her back pocket, lighting it with a match she lit on her bench with her other hand.

"You aren't suited for those, might I suggest something?" she enquired earning a curious eyebrow raise from the young player.

"If I like your suggestion sure." he humoured her awaiting her response with a cautious eye.

Turning herself around gingerly she pulled with great difficulty on the dusty box, she moved to dust off of it pushing it onto the ground with her wrinkly appendages. Unclicking it and pulling out an item, she placed it on the letting him examine it. Taking a puff of her smoke she watched him eye the weapon in front of him.

"It's called the hidden blade kid. As its name implies, the Hidden Blade is a concealable weapon that is composed of a narrow blade set into a channel on the underside of a bracer or gauntlet. Controlled by spring-loaded mechanism, the blade can spontaneously extend and retract from its position." she finished with another long puff as Naruto crossed his arms.

The silver gauntlet was simplistic; it would wrap around his arm and protect it, whilst acting like a weapon.

"Mind if I try it on?" he asked making her chuckle.

As fast as he could see she pulled a dagger out and slammed it on the wooden bench, startling him.

"You run away with and I'll run you through you little shit." she threatened making him cough.

"That menopause is a bitch isn't it?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"I'll have you know now, I'm thirty-five in real life, and people trust older people more." he shook his head as he snatched the item and wrapped it around his left forearm.

"Not bad, it's pretty light." flicking his wrist a sharp blade sprung out at break-neck speeds. "I suppose I could kill something with this. But that just leaves-

"That just leaves how much, I'll do you the best deal you've ever gotten in SAO my boy." she promised earning head-scratch from Naruto.

"It'll be the only offer, but the price tag on your box says it's one-hundred thousand COR." he leaned to the side of her pointing out the dusty writing on a small tag on the box.

"Never mind that, I'll give it to you for one-hundred COR, nobody is interested in that kind of weapon anyway. Swords and axes are all the rage in the beginning." Naruto raised an eyebrow and rubbed the gauntlet on his arm.

"If the MMO has just started why is the box dusty?" he asked earning a shrug from the old woman.

"Dramatic effect, now give me the money and beat it, you're blocking my view." Naruto turned around to see a newly formed party of young men having a discussion in a circle.

He turned back, being met with a flirty eyebrow raise.

"You'd ruin them." he commented earning a face full of smoke.

"You bet your flat ass I would." coughing in an embarrassed he handed her the money.

"You're such a noob kid!" she mocked antagonising him.

"And you're older than sin!" he countered with a flushed face.

"Would you watch how much you're shouting." a voice from behind him interrupted their back and forth.

Naruto slowly turned around to met with an irritated expression of a young man.

"Troublesome, I was having the nicest day dream you know." Naruto blinked as a boy similar in age dug some ear wax out of his ear.

The boy had narrow brown eyes his expression suggesting he was very disillusioned at being disturbed this moment. He had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He sported a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair silver hoop earrings. He had a crossbow attached to his back by a bracer that wrapped around his shoulder and chest. A quiver with a set of arrows was attached to his corresponding shoulder.

"You were having a day dream in a crowded area, gee, aren't you clever." Naruto crossed his arms and eyed the stranger.

"I can feel my IQ dropping with every word you're speaking. Sarcasm is the lowest for of communication." said the boy with a sigh.

"It probably wouldn't take much to knock you off that pedestal you've put yourself on with that _huge_ head of yours." Naruto moved to grabbed his dagger as the boy responded by swiftly grabbing his crossbow hilt.

"Come on." encouraged Naruto pulling out a small bit of the blade.

The young boy sighed and let his arm slip down to his side.

"You can't fight in a safe zone, if we were to we wouldn't be allowed to play anymore." he waved him off earning a confused look from the blond.

"Really? I didn't know that, thank you." said Naruto becoming more relaxed.

"It's cool, names Shikamaru. Old hag is right." he pointed out. "You are noob aren't you?" he asked as Naruto nodded in affirmation.

"And you look like you've gotten all of your gear already and you've got no party. Lemme guess, you're a beta tester?" he enquired as a pool of silence washed around them as many players began to look their way.

"Troublesome idiot." he muttered placing his hand over his mouth. "Come with me." digging into his pocket he pulled out a small crystal.

"What's that?" he asked as Shikamaru gripped the blonde's shoulder tightly.

The pair disappated in a blue light.

….

 **Aincrad**

 **Floor 1: Field**

"Do you ever think before you speak?" asked Shikamaru as he stood above Naruto whom had sat on the warm grass.

"What's the big deal, it's just a game." he crossed his legs and arms with a huff.

"And people are dicks, I have and advantage and they don't see why that can be a problem?" he asked as Naruto blew some

"I have heard a rumour in my illustrious travels that the beta testers were all gonna abandon the new players within the first few days." he shrugged as Shikamaru pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

"You're not old enough to smoke, right?" asked the blonde as the beta-tester pulled out one from the packet and shoved it into his mouth.

"You're not old enough to say dicks, ball bag." countered Shikamaru took a long drag.

"I don't have to take your shit you arrogant asshole. I. Am. Leaving." he announced as he pulled up his menu.

"Oh no, what will I do without your sarcastic commentary." he responded as Naruto's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"What is going on? I didn't read the instruction manual but I'm pretty sure a _logout_ button is supposed to be there." he wiggled his index finger at the empty tab in his menu.

Shikamaru pulled up his own and was astonished to find the same occurrence.

"We can't logout." the young beta-tester blinked as he coughed letting the cigarette fall from his mouth. "Well this is not the greatest of circumstances, hmm." he picked up his cigarette and put it back in his mouth.

"Okay first of all, hope that bullshit tastes good and second of all, ' _not the greatest of circumstances_?!'" he shook his head as Shikamaru sat down on the grass next to him.

"Relax knucklehead, we'll just ask the admin and it'll be sweet." he explained lazily as he began scrolling through his menu. "Seems like that option is a no-go either." his banal attitude caused a tick mark to appear on Naruto's forehead.

"Well isn't that nice, we'll just die in here, cool." he sighed falling back on the ground with a thud.

"I'm sure it'll be fixed soon, anyways I'm leaving. I can get a few quests in before I have to logout." Shikamaru pulled out a crystal from his pocket but Naruto protested by waving his arms about before grabbing Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Whoa easy there, walking dictionary, I need your help." he admitted under his breath, tapping his shoulder repeatedly only to have it removed.

"Do I leave the baby gazelle to fend for itself in a world full of lions?" contemplated the beta-tester stroking his chin.

"No you should not. I just have a few questions, c'mon I thought we were friends." said Naruto giving him a smile.

"You're good at emotional black mail." commented the experienced player earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Yes, yes I am. Now then, how the hell do I make easy money?" he asked as Shikamaru out his hands on his hips.

"Guests, items, bosses, raids, real estate or murder for cash." he listed with a shrug.

"Cool, now lastly teach me how to use this in a fight." he insisted pulling out his small straight dagger.

"You'd be better off selling that doing a quest and using a sword, you look like the sword type. You wasted your money, that toothpick on your arm might be useful in a pinch but in a close combat fight, you might find it a bit difficult." Naruto's heart rate flat lined as he surveyed the arm guard on his left arm.

Shikamaru turned around and waved his arm to the side.

"It's been fun, but I have to talk to someone about my inability to log out, see you arou-

A blade through his shoulder soon silenced him as the red digi-bits spewed out of his shoulder. He winced and jumped away; sliding a few more paces back he held his shoulder and growled in pain.

"I see what you mean by 'pinch' now". he said with a laugh as he retracted the blade back to his gauntlet.

"Are you fucking insane, if I hadn't taken off my sensory awarness you would've stabbed me for real!" he berated in an angry tone as his body repaired itself but his health remained depleted.

"Hey do you feel something?" Naruto asked looking off to the side clinching his fists repeatedly.

"You're attention span is as small as your wallet, you idiot!" he roared gripping his cross bow, moments before Naruto vanished in a shower of light.

"What?" Shikamaru looked up, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when he too vanished.

….

 **Floor one: Town of Beginnings**

 **Town Square**

His feet landed firmly on the floor of the town square. He looked around, and noticed that players were teleporting in from everywhere.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru wondered aloud, glancing around noticing that Naruto had appeared next to him.

"Bastard!" he yelled but was met with a shrug from the blonde.

"You still holding onto that?" he asked as a tick mark appeared on the beta-tester's forehead.

The sky was suddenly filled with a tessellated pattern of red hexagons. Each one bore a warning sign on it.

"Seems friendly." Naruto remarked with a soft chuckle.

A thick red liquid seeped out from the wall of hexagons, congealing into a floating mass of the substance.

"Bleeding walls, now that's encouraging." Naruto said sarcastically, earning a sigh from Shikamaru who opted to grab a smoke.

The mass of blood suddenly stretched and curled into the shape of a cloaked man.

"Greetings, gamers. I am the admin, creator, life-giver of this world if you will. I designed this game. By now you've realised that Sword Art Online is much more than just an ordinary game. I am ecstatic that over 10,000 of you are participating!" the figure said triumphantly. "Anyway, you have most likely noticed that I have removed the logout button from the game menu. And many have tried to contact me in relation to this issue. However, this is not a glitch or a mistake. This is entirely intentional. You cannot logout of Sword Art Online until one of you reaches the top floor and completes the game." at this, the crowd erupted in anger, despair and sadness. "Now, now, settle down children. I should probably mention at this point that if you die in the virtual world, you _will_ die for real. Now that this tutorial is over, you are free to do whatever pleases you. Enjoy the experience as it might be your last." and with that, silence erupted over the gathering.

All players were uneasy, and a few younger ones started crying. The older ones growing more and more angrier.

"Oh yes, one last thing. I left you each a little something in your inventory." the figure said, pointing forward.

Naruto opened up his menu, scrolling through to his inventory and selected a small object called the **Mirror of Revelation**. He equipped it and pulled it out of his pocket. He stared into the mirror questioningly, pausing as he felt his head tingling. In the mirror, he could see his avatar's face reforming into his real face. The mirror shattered as soon as the transformation was complete. He looked up, looking around for Shikamaru. He saw him a few yards away, staring blankly at where the giant being had been.

The pair hadn't changed at all, the pair opting to make their avatars as close to their real appearances as possible.

"Hey, you alright there buddy?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding shaky.

Shikamaru turned to look at him. "You're kidding, right?" he asked grabbing the smoke out of his mouth and throwing into onto the ground.

"Okay, okay, this looks bad. Anyway, we'd better get moving partner." Naruto said, turning away as he did so.

The masses of people scattering in all different directions as the reality of their situation began to sink in. Ignoring them Naruto rubbed the back of his head calmly, a stark contrast to the events unfolding around them.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto glanced back at him. "We're friends now, I've decided we're going to clear the game?" he said as he started walking away.

Shikamaru was about to argue the point but his words died in his throat and he followed him.

They left the plaza quickly, coming to a stop just outside of a weapons shop.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" he asked earning a shrug from the blonde.

"Nope." and with that the death game had begun.

The game where there are no winners or losers, just survivors.

….

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, leave a review and I'll be sure to get back to you all.**


End file.
